Un Lazo Más Profundo Que La Sangre
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Porque eran hermanos. Porque eran sangre de su sangre y carne de su carne. Porque ante los ojos de mundo, eso no podría ser otra cosa más que una abominación. Pero ante los ojos de su hermano, Eren sabía que podía ser otra cosa; Amor. "¿Tu y yo?" "Tu y yo. Para siempre" Advertencias adentro :')
1. Chapter 1

_**Advertencias:**_

_**-Se hablará de un amor entre hermanos, por lo que habrá incesto.**_

_**-Habrá Lemmon futuramente.**_

_**-Habrá violencia.**_

_**-Habrá discriminación para uno de los personajes principales.**_

_**-Se trataran temas delicados**_

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad enteramente de Hajime Isayama.**_

_**"Un Lazo Mas Profundo que la Sangre"**_

_**Capítulo Uno:**_

_**"Una Promesa"**_

El lazo que tenían era el más profundo que se pudiese tener con otra persona.

Si uno se lastimaba, al otro le dolía.

Si uno se sentía triste, el otro lloraba.

Si uno estaba feliz, el otro dichosamente reía.

Eran un alma en dos cuerpos, como a veces llegaron escuchar a su padre mencionarlo. Dos piezas de un todo, mellizos. Por sus venas corría la mism sangre, su carne era la misma que la del contrario, su corazón, idéntico al de su hermano. Eran un reflejo, el uno del otro, o eso solían decirles. Sus manos entrelazadas, que al principio no causaban más que ternura, comenzaron a ser mal vistas por su padre. Sus brazos entrelazados, sus miradas reflejando siempre la figura del contrario. Lo que comenzo con la ternura de una estrecha relación ntre hermanos mellizos, para su progenitor termino todo en un enfermo amor entre hermanos.

El podía verlo claramente, aunque Carla se negase a mirarlo. Para Levi nada era más importante que tener a su mellizo cerca. Para Eren pocas cosas eran relevantes aparte de proteger a Levi de todo lo que le pudiese lastimar. Para el responsable Levi, sus estrictas reglas personales eran destrozadas sin duda alguna, si al torpe Eren le ocurría algo. Para esos mellizos, el mundo no importaba, si no tenían al contrario involucrado. Pensó que era comprensible, es decir, vinieron al mundo juntos, uno segundos después que el otro. Es más, el, presente en su nacimiento, contemplo maravillado la forma en la que Levi y Eren salían del cuerpo de su madre, tomados de las manitas. Trato de entenderles. Sin embargo, las profundas miradas de absoluta adoración que Levi mostraba por Eren, no eran normales.

Mucho menos, los celos enfermizos de Eren a cualquiera que no fuese su madre que se acercase a Levi.

Si antes, al encontrarles juntos, durmiendo tiernamente abrazados solo sentía un apretujón de felicidad, ahora lo que sentía era una inquietante sensación de incertidumbre.

Sus sospechas no podían ser más acertadas.

Levi y Eren, hermanos mellizos eran el reflejo uno del otro. Sus dedos, siempre entrelazados, sus miradas, siempre unidas y sus intereses, siempre fijos; El contrario. Porque para Levi nada era más importante que sentirse siempre unido a su hermano, porque para Eren nada era mas relevante que mantener a Levi siempre a salvo, protegido y feliz. Porque ambos eran hermanos mellizos, compartían el lazo más profundo que se pudiese tener con otra persona. Solo había una atadura que podía ser mas fuerte, y los mellizos comenzaban a sentirlo de una forma fuera de lo fraternal.

El amor.

Porque si antes, Eren sentía una cálidez inmensa al sentir a Levi introducrise en su cama y tomarle tímidamente de la mano, ahora sentía un nerviosismo exhuberante, y unas ganas de tocarle que podrían volver loco a cualquiera. Porque si antes Levi se alegraba de ver a Eren al lado de Mikasa, o de la rubia con cara de amargada, ahora no sentía sino una oleada de los más poderosos y acérrimos celos.

Pero si de algo estaban seguros los hermanos Jaëger, era que su amor que transpasaba la frontera de lo fraternal, no solo era deseo. Porque deseo lo sentían. Porque era el deseo más grande que Eren pudiese sentir o siquiera llegar a soñar, al contemplar a Levi desvestirse delante suyo. Porque le hervía la sangre y le quemaban los dedos por tocar la piel de su hermano. Porque era deseo el que Levi experimentaba al ver a su Eren salir del entrenamiento con su camisa ausente y su piel canela expuesta, cubierta de sudor mostrandose descaradamente ante su rostro acalorado y de color rojo carmín.

Pero su amor por el contrario traspasaba cualquier barrera comprensible.

Porque no solo era deseo, como Grisha sospechaba.

Porque era amor en su más pura expresión. Porque era amor el que ambos sentían por el contrario, profundo, profundo, fuerte, siempre atando a ambos hermanos en un mismo sendero. Porque sus ojos siempre permanecían unidos en una eterna mirada, porque sus manos entrelazadas se sentían completas. Porque sus almas se buscaban y se encontraban una y otra vez en el camino de la vida.

Que cruel fue el destino al juntarlos de nuevo, pero como hermanos.

Compartiendo el lazo mas estrecho que se puede compartir.

"Soy un monstruo..."Susurro Levi, aferrado al pecho de su hermano, enterrando su rostro en la curvatura del hombro y cuello de Eren, aspirando ese aroma que le arrullaba, sintiendo esa abrasadora cálidez arremolinarse en su pecho, al entrar en contacto con su mellizo con la mitad de su alma, con la otra parte de su todo. ¿Como era posible amarlo tanto? ¿Porque, porque era un monstruo? Eren le sintió frágil dentro de sus brazos y su pecho se infló con el arrasador deseo de protegerlo, de guardarlo de todo mal.

"No, mi Levi no tiene que temer, porque estoy contigo. Siempre, siempre recuerdaló Levi, siempre te protegeré. No importa quién sea, no importa quién o que sea. Mataré a quién se atreva a amenazarte. A quién se acerque a tí con la intención de dañarte, lo mataré. Nadie, nunca te hara daño. Tu y yo."Era su promesa, desde niños repitiendola, ahora convertida en una mantra de amor entre hermanos

"Te amo Eren. Perdón. Perdón. Perdón por amarte, pero te amo...Y eso nos está condenando a ambos..."No temía por sí mismo. Sino por su pobre, tonto, impulsivo y torpe Eren.

"Nos condenaron en el momento en el que nos conocimos, en ese universo. En todos en los que hayamos exístido, nos condenaron a amarnos, a encontrarnos una y otra vez en el camino, y como en los demás, si no te dejé ir en un mundo plagado de titanes, con la humanidad al borde de la extinción, Levi, no te dejaré ahora. Ahora menos que nunca, porque nacimos juntos, porque nos unieron de la manera en la que mas fuertemente se podían atar a dos almas. No me importa mi amor, no me importa..."

Escucharlo confesarle así su profunda adoración, no hizo más que acrecentar su amor hacía su Eren. Antrelazo sus manos aún más, y se estrechó contra aquel cuerpo cálido de Eren, mientras su corazón latía al unísono del de su hermano. Le amaba, le amaba con todas las cuerzas de su alma. Amaba a Eren, amaba a su hermano, y que Dios le perdonase, no podría jamás evitarlo. Labios tímidos se encontraron con una ardiente boca morena, que devoró su aliento en un beso entrelazó sus dedos en la cabellera negra de Levi, y aferro su rostro.

Levi sollozó dentro del beso, mientras se aferraba al cuello de su hermano. Él protegería a Eren. Siempre, siempre, recibiría cualquier daño destinado a su hermano, a su querido Eren. Aunque le costase la vida, él le protegería.

Eren sintió su sangre arder al sentir a Levi contra suyo, y sus manos viajaron bajo su camisa. "E-Eren..."Era la gloria. Escuchar la dura voz de su hermano deshacerse en suspiros nerviosos, era la gloria. "N-No E-Eren.., B-Basta..."

Sintió sus manos golpeando su pecho. ¿Porque temía? ¡El le protegería de todo! ¿Por lo que dirá la gente? ¡A la mierda la gente! Hizo a su Levi abrir la boca, y le robó el aliento en un beso voráz, lleno de hambre, de deseo, supurante de lujuria, rebozante de amor. Su cuerpo tembló al escucharle gemir dentro de sus labios. "E-Eren det.. ¡Ahh...!"Exclamo al sentir a Eren llegar a su intimidad. Cual sería su vergüenza al descubrirse excitado, jadeo, gimió y suspiro en la boca, en los brazos de Eren, hasta que su semilla quedó en la mano de Eren. Jadeante y enrojecido se aparto de su hermano, mientras observaba atónito como llevaba aquella mano a su boca y la lamía.

"No vuelvas... Jamás a tocarme de esa forma, Eren. ¿Me oíste? ¡Jamás!

"¡¿Porque no?!"

"¡Porque somos hermanos! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!"

"¡¿Y tu no puedes comprender que te amo?!" Eliminó la distancia que los separaba, y sus manos agarraron con fiereza el rostro de Levi, obligandoló a alzar el rostro y mirarlo. "¿Te es tan díficil aceptar mi amor? ¿Se te dificulta tanto amarme? ¿Porque no lo entiendes, Levi? Te amo. Te amo, te deseo, y lo haré siempre. Aunque me vaya al máldito infierno, aunque arda eternamente, te amaré de todas maneras. Así que meteló en tu cabeza, ni aunque nuestros padres me condenen, me maldigan Jamás dejaré de amarte. ¡Jamás!"

A esas alturas sus ojos estaba reventando en lágrimas. ¿Porque? ¿Porque no podía ser una persona normal? ¿Porque de todos, a su hermano?

Cayó de rodillas, sosteniendose el rostro, sollozando. ¿Porque todo tenía que ser malo, cuando amaba a Eren? Lloró abiertamente frente a su mitad. Sin embargo, cuando los brazos de su hermano le envolvieron, se sintió feliz. "Hey. Deja de poner excusas, solo amamé..."

"Te amo. Te amo, Eren..."Sus ojos se volvieron a unir, al igual que sus labios.

El llanto cubrió esa noche. Entre los brazos de Eren, Levi vació su alma, entre sollozos, entre dolor y entre el amor más desesperante que hubiese podido imaginar. No podría, simplemente al mirar a su hermano a los ojos, esas preciosas joyas turquesa, sabía que no podría dejar de amarle. Le abrazo. Le abrazó no solo con su cuerpo sino con su alma. Aceptó, aceptó su amor entre dulces besos y tiernas caricias.

"¿Tu y yo?"Esta vez, Eren formuló su mantra como una pregunta.

Levi sonrió, y mirandoló con todo el amor de su alma reflejado en sus ojos, asintió, fervoroso.

"Tu y yo. Para siempre..."Prometió.

_**¿Continuará?**_

_**Como mencioné al principio, se que aunque es un tema interesante, para muchos puede resultar reprobable. No es mi intención ofenderlos, y si lo hice con el hecho de publicar la historia, me disculpo enteramente. Aunque pueda parecer que habrá mas lemon que trama, les puedo asegurar que no es así, en ningún concepto. De hecho, no planeo hacer mas que 2 encuentros entre los protagonistas.**_

_**Ahora si;**_

_**Hermosas Criaturas, agradezco con todo mi corazón su apoyo en mis otros fics de este hermoso fandom. Son únicas. Así que si les gustó el comienzao e esta, ¡Comenten! Saben que su opinión es sumamente importante, y me ayuda a corregir errores que pueda llegar a tener.**_

_**Les quiero y aprecio muchísimo.**_

_**Elisa Lancaster :')**_


	2. En Tus Ojos

_**Advertencias: Lemon, contenido sexual explícito. Angst. Incesto.**_

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**"En Tus Ojos"**_

"Ngh.. E-Eren no..,"Las manos trataron de evitar que le siguiese tocando, mas no lo logró. Gimió ahogadamente cuando las manos de su hermano alcanzaron su miembro y con suavidad le acariciaron.

"Dejaté llevar, Levi. Mi amor..."Susurró con una voz cargada de deseo. "Por una vez, dulce hermano, dejaté llevar...

La mano aumentó su ritmo, y los suspiros contenidos del mayor se volvieron jadeos desesperados. Entonces, una presión le hizo abrir desmensuradamente los ojos, y tras es, Eren vio completamente complacido como su hermano alcanzaba el clímax y gritaba entre los estragos de su primer orgasmo compartido. Quería besarlo, acariciarlo, hacerlo feliz con solo tocar su piel, perderse entre esa hermosa piel blanca como la nieve, marcarla, tenerle como nadie jamás le tendrá nunca. Toma sus caderas, y le gira dejandolé de boca contra el colchón. "P-Para Eren... Y-Ya n-.. ¡Ahhh...!" Eren mordió uno de sus glúteos con fuerza, distrayendolé. Luego, con delicadeza abrió y contemplo la virgen entrada de su hermano.

"Eres hermoso..."

"I-Idiota..."

"Pero soy tu idiota..."Una lengua atrevida acaricio aquel punto, haciendo a Levi gritar. Eren sintió su sangre arder, mientras su hermano mellizo comenzaba una batalla campal contra su consciencia. No podía, no podía permitir que eso sucediese, que terminase de consumarse... Pero verle así, ver a su Eren de aquella manera, con esa expresión de desesperación por complacerlo, con esos ojos verdes salvajes y febriles mirandolé por primera vez cargados de deseo. Pero sobre todo, el corazón de su hermano latiendo como un martillo contra su pecho. El suyo estaba enloquecido, y enloqueció aún más con las caricias consiguientes de Eren.

"Ahhh... ¡Ahhhh...! Ngh.. E-Eren, E-Eren..."Suspiro su nombre entre gemidos, justo antes de que su hermano le hiciese alcanza su segundo orgasmo en la noche. Entonces, agotado se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba al sentir la dureza de su mellizo contra su entrada. Eren gruño, y Levi se giró. Quería verle de frente al entrar. Quería que sus miradas se unieran más que nunca, mientras sus cuerpos alcanzaban el estado más pleno entre ambos. Fundidos, conectados, unidos, no solo por la carne, la sangre o un acto sexual.

Sino por el amor, el deseo y esa profunda adoración de Levi hacía su hermano, y visceversa.

Por sus corazones enamorados y sus manos, brazos y piernas entrelazados. Porque Levi, por una vez, ignorando lo que dictaba su moral y su consciencia, abrazo a su hermano y lo estrecho contra sí, abriendo sus piernas y rodeandolé con fiereza, Deseando sentir cada poro, cada centímetro, cada gota de sudor que perlase la piel de su adorado hermano. Porque deseaba arder con el no solo e la lujuria, sino en ese amor prohibido que ambos en segundos consumarían por primera vez. ¿Dolería? ¿Sufriría? No importaba. Si era con Eren, el dolor hasta podría resultar gratamente bienvenido.

"H-Hazlo.,,"Susurro contra su oído, mientras suscaderas se frotaban contra la intimidad completamente erguida de su hermano.

"L-Levi..."Gruño, como conteniendose de hacer algo que lastimase a su mellizo.

Su mano viajo a la entrada de su mitad, y con cuidado, hundió un dedo humedecido en su interior. Levi se crispó en sus brazos, y se encogió con virulencia. Dolía, oh, como dolía. Su carne se abría para su hermano, y de manera dolorosa palpitaba, protestante. Aferrando los fuertes hombros de su Eren, se dispuso a complacer a su hermano esa noche. Eren había logrado que se sumergiese en dos orgasmos, los primeros de su vida, y aún sentía esas corrientes recorriendo su cuerpo, ahora el deseaba que Eren se viniese, que alcanzace el cielo como él lo hizo.

"D-Duele..."Murmuro, apretando los ojos, pero haciendo que sus caderas se moviesen sobre los dedos de su hermano.

"Si supieses que tan hermoso te ves en estos momentos, Levi..."Pronunció su nombre casi con recelo. Era su mellizo, su hermano amado, su amante adorado, le quería de forma que el a su juicio calificaba como comprensible, pero enloquecedoramente profunda. Adoraba a Levi, adoraba cada parte de su gemelo, de su hermano. Y le sabía a gloria el tenerlo de aquella manera entre sus brazos, gimiendo su nombre y suspirando sus sentimientos.

"¡Ahhh...! ¡E-Eren...!"Aferró asustado sus brazos, mientras su mirada se clavaba confundida en el rostro moreno del menor.

"Tranquilo mi amor... Lo he encontrado..."Sonrió, feliz "He encontrado tu punto tierno..."Haciendo enfásis en sus palabras, presiono aún mas ese punto, haciendo que Levi se moviese, completamente extasiado. Sus ojos grises dilatados, su rostro sonrojado y su boca dejando escapar esos gloriosos gemidos y esa bellísima voz convertida en gritos de placer, no hicieron más que agrandar a Eren y hacer su sangre arderle bajo la piel.

Levi gritó con fuerza el nombre de su hermano, cuando por tercera vez alcanzo el nirvana de un orgasmo, causado por Eren.

"E-Entra en mí..."Jadeo, besandolé con fiereza. Abrazo su cuerpo cansado por el reciente orgasmo y lo coloco con cuidado sobre la punta de su miembro. Levi tembló al sentirle. Era... grande."Tu y yo..."Escuchó a su hermano murmurar.

"Tu y yo..."Prometió el sonriendolé de forma dulce, sonrojado, completamente enamorado. Y entonces entro.

"¡Agh...! ¡E-Eren es...!"Acalló su grito contra el cuello de su hermano. Dolía, sentía que su cuerpo se partiría en dos muy pronto. Era demasiado gruesa y demasiado grande. Le dolía, le dolía como mil infiernos. Sorpresivamente, en un suave movimiento Eren alcanzo de nuevo ese lugar, haciendo que Levi gritase de nuevo, pero esta vez no solo de dolor.

"E-Estrecho..."Gruño Eren con voz animal. "Eres demasiado estrecho..."

"T-Te amo..."Susurró Levi con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Eren le envolvía. Era la verdad. Su única verdad. Hacer el amor con Eren. Hacerlo de verdad, darle su virginidad a su hermano entre el extasís de su cuerpo y los latidos enfebrecidos de su corazón. Levi gimoteó desesperado cuando Eren lo deposito en la cama, aun dentro suyo y apoyandose en un brazo, sujetando otro la pierna de su mellizo, arremetió, convirtiendo sus gemidos en gritos, en aullidos de puro placer...

"¡N-No pares, p-por f-favor, no p-pares...!"Gritó Levi, aferrando las caderas de su hermano, enterrandose hasta el fondo aquella intimidad que le llevaba a un nirvana de lujuria y de extásis.

"¡J-Joder, L-Levi..."El ritmo aumento aún mas, haciendolós enloquecer.

Pero antes de terminar, salió abruptamente de su interior y con rápidez le giró dejandole de nuevo de cara contra el colchón. Una curiosidad morbosa le llevo a poner en cuatro a Levi, elevar su trasero y aferrando sus caderas entrar de nuevo en él. "¡E-Eren...! ¡M-Más, más fuerte...m-más!

El sonido de carne chocando contra carne era obsceno, no así, sus gemidos de extásis, sus gritos de placer. "L-Levi..."

Girandoló sin salir de él, le montó sobre su pelvis y sujeto sus caderas provocando enterrarse más que nunca, haciendo a su hermano perder la poca cordura que aún conservaba. "O-Oh, E-Eren, s-si, a-así... E-Eren, E-Eren..."Repetía su nombre sin parar, mientras sus manos viajaban al pecho del menor que gemía roncamente, dando todo con sus caderas.

"M-Me... M-Me vengo L-Levi..."El mayor se apretó aún más y su interior aprisionó de tal forma a Eren que explotó para ambos casi al mismo instante. Sus miradas se unieron en ese instante. En ese preciso momento, ambas almas se encontraron nuevamente. "Te amo Eren..."Dijo Levi observandoló fijamente. "Te amo..."No había morbo. No había malicia en aquella unión que aún se mantenía. De ninguna manera podía mirarse mal aquel amor, por más tabú que fuese el lazo que les unía.

Con delicadeza, pero sin salir de él, Eren deposito a Levi a su lado, y le envolvió. La sensación fue sublime, sentirle más cercano que nunca, frágil, vulnerable. Su dulce hermano, su amado mellizo. Acarició su rostro perlado en sudor, y se extasió al ver una tierna sonrisa dibujarse en el hermoso rostro de su Levi. Le besó, y en ese beso puso su alma. "Y yo a tí, mi hermoso Levi..,"

En esos instantes eternos, mientras ambos cuerpos permancían unidos, solo quedo pensar en el mañana. Pero extrañamente, en el corazón del mayor no había rastro de culpa. Solo... Solo de la más completa y sublime felicidad. Entrelazo con dulzura las manos y las aferro contra su pecho, sintiendose pequeño, protegido y completamente dichoso dentro de los brazos de aquel, a quién sin importar norma o regla alguna había elegido como el amor de su vida.

La noche fue una dulce aliada.

La mañana, una peligrosa enemiga.

(...)

Carla sintió su sangre helarse al encontrarse con el cuadro ante sus ojos. Su corazón maternal se paralizó, y sus manos se quedaron laxas a sus lados. No. No podía... No podía ser... "D-Dios mío..."Susurró en un hilo de voz. "N-No puede ser..."

Cerró la puerta, cubriendose la boca con fuerza preveniendo algun sollozo, con los ojos dorados desbordandose de lágrimas. Oh sus hijos. Sus... Sus niños. No, no, por favor, todo menos ellos, todo menos ellos, por favor... Se dejó caer en el suelo, sujetandose los labios, mientras sollozos hacían estremecer sus hombros. Grisha... Grisha tenía razón. Grisha, Mikasa... ¡Dios mío, no! Entre llanto y llanto se puso en pie y entro con brusquedad en el cuarto, sobresaltando a los amantes. La cara de su pequeño Levi le rompió el corazón tierno que poseía, Pero bajo esa dulzura maternal, había una fortaleza casi inhumana. Le puso de pie de un tirón. "Debemos sacarte de aquí antes de que tu padre llegué..."

"¿¡Qué!? ¡No, es imposible!" Eren exclamo horrorizado. Las lagrimas en los ojos grises de su hijo mayor arrasaron su alma, pero juntando toda esa fuerza de voluntad, le miró fijamente. "Será por su bien, Eren. Levi, apuraté..."

"Mamá yo..."Comenzó el pelinegro.

"Debemos apurarnos..."

"¡Yo le amó! ¡No puedes separarlo de mi lado! ¡No puedes quitarme la mitad del alma, por favor!"Los ojos de Eren, idénticos a los de su esposo le miraron con sumo dolor. No. Tenía, tenía que ser fuerte. Debía salvar a sus hijos de la ira de Grisha, protegerles de cualquier mal que pudiese amenazarlos, y si para ello necesitaba ganarse el odio de Eren y el sufrimiento de Levi... Que así fuese.

"E-Eren..."La escena de su hijo mayor completamente destrozado, estirando aquella bella mano blanca en dirección de un histérico Eren acabo con la madre. Eren gritó, pataleó, peleó y volvió a pelear. Kaney llegó tan rápido como le llamo. "Tienes que llevarte a Levi..."El confundido hombre le miró. Pero los ojos de Carla le respondieron. Volvió el rostro a observar a los mellizos que se abrazaban con fiereza. Y comprendió.

Los pasos se acercaron al pelinegro.

"No..."Jadeó Eren. "Por favor tío Kaney... Por favor no, no, no me lo quiten... ¡No me lo quiten, por favor!" Kaney cerró los ojos, tomando los hombros del mayor con firmeza. "Es hora de irnos Levi, Grisha no tardará en llegar.

"Eren..."Habló Levi."Esperamé. Espera por mí. No...No te canses de esperarme..."Aferró su rostro con aquellas manos que acaricaron horas antes el cuerpo de Eren. Le miró con todo el dolor y el amor que pudo transmitirle. Su ultimo beso supo dulce, triste y salado, por las lágrimas. "Te prometo que volveré. Te prometo que volveré... Te amo... Te amo..."

Kaney supo que era el momento. Tiró del hombro de su sobrino, y rápidamente se lo llevó al auto, ignorando los gritos desaforados de un frénetico Eren. Lo ultimo que Levi vió, fue como los ojos verdes de su hermano se clavaban en su alma, llevandose el dulce recuerdo de aquella primera y ultima noche hasta los confines de su corazón.

_**Continuará.**_

_**¿Les ha gustado?**_

_**Recuerden, esta historia no tiene como propósito ofender a nadie. Simplememte me pareció una trama interesante de desarrollar. ¿10 follows en tan poquito tiempo? ¡Son unos àngeles! Gracias por su apoyo. Espero que les guste el lemmon, me esforcé mucho. En fin, agarrensé que el dolor de nuestro mellizo mayor va a estar medio pesado. Gracias por todo, de nuevo, y recuerden, si hay algo que les incomodé de la historia, simplemente, díganmelo.**_

_**Con mucho cariño y afecto,**_

_**Elisa Lancaster.**_


	3. Nuestro Cumpleaños Parte I

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hajime Sadico Isayama.**_

_**Advertencias: Yaoi. Incesto.**_

_**Capítulo 3:**_

_**"...En El Día de Nuestro Cumpleaños Parte I..."**_

Casi le da un infarto al escucharles entrar.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, querido Levi! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!" Frente a él se hallaban nada más y nada menos que Kaney, sosteniendo un pastel, Hanji con unas serpentinas y Ferland e Isabel con regalos en las manos. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió. De un momento a otro, Kaney dejó el pastel en la mesilla de noche antes de mirar cómplices a los demás y saltar encima del cumpleañero entre gritos y euforicas risas.

"¡Ya eres un año más viejo, pequeñín!" Gritaban una y otra vez. Y gritaron y gritaron y gritaron... Por quince minutos más hasta que Isabel y Falrand se cayeron por las patadas que le propino a Hanji y Kaney se alejo tomandó fotos a lo idiota por todos lados. "¿Que hacen aquí?"

"Venimos a alegrarte tu día y a invitarte a un sensual viaje..."

"¿Como?"

"¡Nos vamos a Alemania, enanito!"

Eso congeló la felicidad de Levi. ¿Alemania? ¿Había dicho Alemania? Se trago su amargura y les miró cuestionantes. "¿Y lo...?"

"Ya lo hemos arreglado todo, hijo. Se hospedarán en Berlín, en uno de los mejores hoteles. Venga Levi, todo saldrá bien..." Los ojos avellana de su padre le transmitían una sensación de tranquilidad. Él sabía el porque no quería volver a Alemania, la mitad de él se había quedado ahí y no estaba listo para volver. Los brazos cálidos de Farland le envolvieron y con una sonrisa amable dijo "¿Por favor, Levi?"

"¡Será divertido!" Exclamo Isabel. Hanji le sonreía con confianza. Farland le abrazaba y Kaney le miraba, comprendiendo su angustia, dandolé seguridad. "Esta bien..."

"¡Si, genial, genial, genial...!"Exclamo Isabel, saltando encima de Levi.

"¡Nos vamos a Berlín!"Finalizó Hanji echandose encima de todos entre carcajadas felices y risas eufóricas.

Kaney, por separado, salió de la habitación del joven y camino hacia la cocina, dondé reposaban ya las maletas de todos. No quería ir a su hijo a Alemania luego del desastre. Unas semanas mas tarde de que se llevase a Levi, Eren fue a buscarle desesperado. Inconscientemente le besó justo en el momento que Grisha llegaba. Kaney se enfurecio al ver como azotaba a Eren contra el suelo al separarlos y abofeteaba a Levi de manera brutal. Al encontronazo se metió Hannes que sostuvo a Eren y lo alejo de su padre, mientras Kaney, rabioso e iracundo se dirigía a Grisha. "¡No, tío, no lo hagas...!"

La voz de un destrozado Levi le detuvo. Le miró. Se veía tan pequeño y asustado que irremediablemente le recordó a aquel niño que le fue arrebatado tras su nacimiento. Levi sollozaba desesperado y miraba suplicante a su hermano, en el suelo. "Eren..."

"¡Málditos monstruos!" Exclamo Grisha tomando del cabello a Eren y arrastrandoló hasta el auto.

"¡No, no le hagas daño, no lo lastimes...!"Levi se puso de pie, desesperado y trato de ir tras su amado gemelo, pero los brazos de Kaney lo detuvieron. "No, por favor no, por favor no, por favor no..."Eren gritó el nombre de Levi, cuando le introdujeron con violencia al auto y este arrancó velozmente, derrapando. Se quedo deshecho en el suelo, sollozando por su mellizo, mientras Hannes y Kaney discutían.

"Trata de llevarte Eren. Grisha... Grisha no esta razonando..."

"Carla me lo ha pedido en la mañana. No sé como le hizo para salir de su casa y venir a buscarles. Levi tiene que estar a salvo. ¿Te lo llevarás?

"En Francia tengo todo lo que poseó. Mi esposa me espera allá. Levi estará bien con nosotros..."

"Florance siempre quiso un hijo. Adorará a Levi, estoy seguro."Hannes le sonrió, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Kaney ayudo a Levi a ponerse de pie, y lo llevo a su auto. Hí, el pelinegro se echó a llorar de nuevo. Eren, Eren, su Eren. ¿Que haría ahora sin él? ¿Como lograría seguir adelante estando incompleto? Luego de despedirse de Hannes, Kaney y Levi partieron rumbo a París, dondé conoció a Florance, la esposa del tío Kaney, y le recordó tanto a su madre que inconscientemente le comenzó a llamar madre. Luego de 2 años, Florance murió al tratar de traer al mundo a su hermano adoptivo, muriendo también el pequeño y dejando a Levi y a Kaney llenos de dolor.

Durante 4 años, espero cartas de Eren. Espero algún mensaje, y todos los día revisaba su bandeja en el correó para ver si Eren le había enviado algo. Nada. Durante cuatro largos años espero y espero a alguna señal de su gemelo. Nunca llegó. No salió con nadie, ni chicas ni chicos, pues para él siempre fue su hermano su verdadero dueño. Nunca necesitaría de otra persona. Durante cuatro años salió al buzón a ver si algo había llegado de Alemania.

Nada.

En sus cumpleaños, el unico que le enviaba regalos era Hannes, con una nota, pero nada que involucrase a Eren. Su mundo se resquebrajo. Tenía a sus amigos, sí, a su padre, también. Pero le faltaba su mitad, y ahora, subiendo los escalones para el avión no pudo evitar sentir miedo de que sería lo que se encontraría llegando a Berlín.

(...)

Un pequeño de piel tostada y ojos azules saltó a los brazos de Mikasa, mientras ella observaba como Armin compraba los helados. Hacía algo de frío, pero esos en especial sabían deliciosos. Seguramente al pequeño Willhem le gustarían. El chiquillo soltaba alegres carcajadas mientras jugueteaba por los juegos y correteaba alrededor de los bancos de arena del parque.

"Will, ya vienen los helados..."

"¡Si, helados!" El mocoso saltó de nuevo a sus brazos y descanso en ellos, esperando al rubio con el dichoso postre.

"Es de chocolate, de acuerdo. Espero que te gusten."

"Gracias tío Armin..."

"De nada pequeño..."

Armin y Mikasa caminaron en silencio de regreso rumbo a la casa, mientras Willhen, luego de haber comido de golpe su helado, dormitaba en el hombro de Mikasa. Armin espero a que cayese profundamente inconsiente para dirigirse a la pelinegra. "¿Han sabido algo de Annie?"

"Nada. Se marchó. Bertholdt tampoco aparece y Reiner esta destrozado. Eren por el contrario se encuentra enfurecido. Annie se marchó y dejó a Will solo, con él. El chico aún no pregunta por su madre, pero seguramente pronto lo hará."

"Dios mió. ¿Que clase de persona abandona a su hijo?"

"La clase de zorra abre piernas que es Annelisse Leonhardt. Que no te sorprenda."

"Hoy cumplen años ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Como olvidarlo. Cada año este día, Will se queda conmigo porque Eren quiere estar solo. El unico día anualmente que se encierra a sí mismo. Estoy casi segura que Levi también lo hace, esté donde esté.".

"El continúa enviando cartas desde París, Mikasa. Pero Grisha se encarga de darmelás a mí para que ni uno ni otro logrén comunicarse."

"Ese máldito bastardo..." El móvil suena.

"¿Quién es?"

"Marco va llegando. Quiere aber si podemos ir por el al aeropuerto."Armin asiente de inmediato.

"Vamos al auto de una vez, entonces." Se encaminaron a la camioneta rojandondé con cuidado depositaron al niño en la parte trasera y se subieron posteriormente en sus sitios. Con Mikasa al volante emprendieron el viaje rumbo al puente internacional.

(...)

Luego de horas de viaje, Levi y sus amigos bajaron del avión con cara de pocos amigos. Erwin, Mike, Nanaba, Petra, Auruo y Erd les alcanzaron antes de abordar y ahora se encontraba en medio de un griterío insoportable de cuestionamientos sobre que hacer y a donde ir. A su lado iba Hanji e Isabel, mientras Farland charlaba amigablemente con Petra a la vista de un enfurecido Auruo. Le pareció graciosa la escena del rubio y el cenizo peleando por la pobre chica que ni cuenta se daba del asunto.

"Bien, el que conoce aquí es Levi..."Declaro Hanji, volteandoló a ver. "Enano, ¿Ahora que?"

"Es la ultima vez que me llamas enano o verás lo que te hare..."Gruñó enojado mientras se posicionaba al frente del grupo. Caminaron entre la apurada gente y el ajetreado aeropuerto, atravesando la sala de espera y llegando a recepción dondé pidó un taxi. Se olvido por un momento de cuantos eran en total. Observó como Hanji y Nanaba comenzaban a pelear y como Erwin y Mike trataban de tranquilizarlas antes de llegar a los golpes. Observo como Farland con discreción había deslizado una mano al ho bro de Petra y observo la perturbadora expresión de Auruo al notar eso.

Estaba a punto de volver con ellos, antes de que todos se mataran, cuando un niño chocó contra su pierna. Al mirar de quien se trataba se encontro con dos ojos azules que le miraban asombrados desde abajo. "Wow, es usted muy guapo, señor..."Eso sorprendio a Levi. Joder, esos niños de ahora. Quiso ignorarlo, pero el chiquillo le siguió.

"Estoy perdido, señor guapo..."

"¿Y si te ayudo me dejarías de seguir?"

"Se lo prometo, señor guapo..."Levanto un puño a su corazón y le miró solemne, haciendo sonreír a Levi.

"Venga ya, mocoso. Vamos a buscar a tus padres."Le tendio la mano que el chiquillo rápidamente tomó.

"¿Como se llama, señor guapo?"

"Me llamo Levi, no señor guapo..."Declaro con tono sombrío.

"Pero me parece muy, muy guapo..."Sonrió inocentemente haciendo suspirar a Levi, quién rendido soporto el famoso apodo hasta que le preguntó su nombre.

"Oh, yo señor guapo, me llamo Willhem. Willhem Jaeger..."Eso congeló a Levi. ¿Qué? Sintió su corazón hacerse pedazos una vez más en cuatro años. Se agachó a la altura del pequeño y acariciando su cabello castaño le pregunto. "¿Y...? ¿Y t-tu papá?

"El se llama Eren, señor guapo. Pero en realidad busco a mis tíos. A la tía Mikasa y al tío Armin..." Imagenes, recuerdos de Mikasa y Armin junto a él y Eren llenaron su mente y los ojos se le cuajaron en lágrimas. "¡Ahí están!" Su manita extendida hizo girar el rostro al deshecho Levi.

Su corazón se paralizó al segundo al ver a Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlert observarle, totalmente desencajados.

En los ojos de ambos amigos, solo cabían la imagen de aquel chico pelinegro, mellizo de su amigo, sosteniendo tiernamente las manos del hijo de este.

_**Continuará.**_

_**¿Les gustó?**_

_**Ojala y les agrade el pequeño Willhem. El hará muchas cosas para nuestros mellizos, pero hasta ahí les cuento.**_

_**¡Son hermosas, mis criaturitas bellas!**_

_**Gracias de todo, todo, todo corazón.**_

_**¿Que actualizo?**_

_**¿Rosas Rojas o Broken Angel?**_

_**Ustedes escojen. Gracias de nuevo, sin ustedes nunca lograría continuar. Son geniales.**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Elisa Lancaster.**_


End file.
